charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Necromancer
The Necromancer was formerly a demon named Armand, who had a tumultuous relationship with Penny Halliwell, the grandmother of the Charmed Ones. Though they truly and passionately loved each other, he betrayed her, causing her to vanquish him. Presumably foreseeing that either she or her descendants would have to deal with his return at some point in the future, she added an entry of him in the Book of Shadows. History According to himself, until the beginning of the 20th century, the Necromancer had been a powerful demon, but was vanquished by unknown means. Though he was vanquished, his ghost retained the greed for power that he had in life. He began absorbing the spirits of magical beings, which would cause him to temporarily become corporeal. His one main goal, as Penny put it, was to find the most powerful magical spirits possible, and devour them, which would enable him to truly resurrect himself. Some time later, Penny had fallen in love with another man, Allen Halliwell, and in 1950, they conceived a child, Patty Halliwell. During her daughter's wiccaning, the Necromancer attacked. He wanted to devour every spirit of the Warren line so that he could come back to life, but Penny banished him before he could execute that plan. In 2003, Penny was summoned to perform a wiccaning for her great-grandson, Wyatt Halliwell. The Necromancer appeared and captured Grams. Using his power of spirits, he seduced her, in hopes of forcing her to summon the Halliwell Matriarchs and absorbing their magic, which he claimed was powerful enough to resurrect them both. He nearly succeeded in doing this, until Paige Matthews cast the Truth Spell on her grandmother. The spell broke his control over Penny, who revealed that, while she still loved him, her love for her family was greater. Using the To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest spell, she banished his spirit for all eternity. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb the essence of spirits. The Necromancer required powerful magical spirits to sustain himself. *'Spirit Dominion:' The ability to have control over spirits. *'Smoke-Fading:' The ability to teleport through a combination of smoke and light. Other Powers *'Manifestation:' The ability to exist in spirit form after being vanquished until one is strong enough to return to life. *'Corporealization:' The ability used by spirits to temporarily become corporeal. The Necromancer could only achieve this by absorbing spirits. Appendices NecromancerPage2.jpg NecromancerPage3.jpg NecromancerPage1.jpg :(Book of Shadows text:) Necromancer :T'he Necromancer is not a demon :but the ghost of a demon who was :vanquished. Mostly dwelling in the :spirit realm he has dominion over :the dead, although he has been :known to escape to the land of the :living. '''H'e no longer possesses :powers of his own but feeding on :the souls of the magical dead :imbues him with temporary life. The :length of his empowerment depends :on the strength of the 'S'pirit. Grams' Notes ;Left page :favorite dinner: lamb chops with mint jelly :Enjoys Clark Gable pictures :Enjoys Luxuries of LIFE! ;Right page :Willing to do anything to live!! :''A user and a '''liar'' Notes and Trivia * Grams and Armand's relationship resembles the relationship between Phoebe and Cole. It is also similar to the relationship between Melinda Warren and Matthew Tate, the warlock who betrayed her. Gallery 5x21P5.png 5x21-10.png 5x21P6.png 5x21-19.png 5x21-31.png 5x21-33.png 5x21-39.png 520A.jpg Appearances The Necromancer has appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Necromancer, The Necromancer, The Necromancer, The Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Spirits Category:Evil